Michael Myers
Michael Myers is the main antagonist of the 1978 classic horror film, Halloween and its many sequels (except for Halloween III: Season of the Witch) and its modern remakes. Wikia Match-Ups * Jason Voorhees vs. Michael Myers ( completed) * Springtrap vs Michael Myers ( completed ) Possible Opponents * Freddy Krueger (A Nightmare on Elm Street) * Jeff the Killer (...) * Ghostface (Scream) * Leatherface (The Texas Chain Saw Massacre) * Sam (Trick r' Treat) * Neokalus Burr (Babysitter Bloodbath) Information Background * Height: 6'2 * Weight: 215lbs * Age: 21 * Nicknames: The Shape, Evil on Two Legs, The Devil, Evil, The Boogeyman * Full Name: Michael Audrey Myers * Occupation: Serial Killer * Date of Birth: October 19, 1957 Arsenal & Equipment * Kitchen Knife: Michael Myers primary weapon of choice, he uses this to commit his murders. This knife is typically eight inches in length and 1½ in width. * Hammer: His secondary weapon of choice to further commit his murderous acts. He uses this to blunt his victims down. * Rope: When his said weapons of choice aren't enough, he will use this to strangle his victims when they least expect him. Abilities * Extreme Patience: Even after being locked away for forty years, Michael Myers demonstrated that he is extremely patient, waiting for the day he would find himself in conflict with Laurie Strode. * Keen Intelligence: He knows when to move and when to kill. Furthermore, it is theorized that Michael Myers learned how to drive and operate vehicles from another inmate while he was incarcerated. * Pain Tolerance: As seen in Halloween 2018, Michael Myers's pain tolerance is immense to the very point where he's able to shrug off even the most brutal hits that would otherwise cause the typical person to not go any further. * Supermortal Senses: He is completely aware of his surroundings, even while looking completely away all while standing still from the likes of Aaron Joseph-Korey, Dana Haines & Doctor Rambir Sartain as they where several feet away from him. Feats & Stats * Can rip open a person's jaw at ease (Strength Feat) * Capable of stomping Doctor Ranbir Sartain's head with his foot to the point where it became mush (Strength Feat) * Capable of lifting a person in the air with just one arm (Strength Feat) * Shattered secured windows with his bare hands (Strength Feat) * Capable of still moving about even with his fingers shot off at point-blank range (Durability Feat) * Despite being hit by a Sheriff SUV at high speeds, Michael Myers still survived (Durability Feat) Skills & Experiences * Despite being over 60 years old, he's still capable of fighting people who are physically fit at ease, which means people who happen to be half his age (Combat Experiences) * Escaped Smith's Grove Sanitarium, which set other patents free in turn (Escape Skill) * Has a total kill count of twenty three victims by far to date (Combat Experiences) * Murdered his older sister Judith when he was six (Murder Skill) Resistances & Immunities * Faults & Weaknesses * Can still be knocked out (Fault) * Doesn't know Martial Arts (Fault) * Can be killed by fire or decapitation (Weakness) Trivia Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Movie Combatants Category:Immortal Characters Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Male Category:Villains Category:Mascots Category:1970s Category:Antagonist Category:Combatants Who Have a Rival Category:Psychopaths Category:Horror Characters Category:Knife Wielders Category:Trancas International Pictures Category:Angry Combatants Category:Universal Pictures